<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aphelion by channiebaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998994">Aphelion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiebaby/pseuds/channiebaby'>channiebaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orbit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dom/sub, Fluff, Headspace, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Submissive Bang Chan, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiebaby/pseuds/channiebaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin combed his fingers through Chan's hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp, and watched a wave of goosebumps crop up along his skin at the motion. His body was warm, pressed close against Hyunjin, but his mind was still faraway.</p><p>-</p><p>Just Hyunjin taking care of Chan after a scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orbit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aphelion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I created a fresh account to post this because I haven't written fanfic in years, and I've been stanning stray kids since debut, but never wrote anything. I figured it was time to stop lurking and post whatever this is! There's not even any sex in this lol, I am just soft for Chan being loved and cared for. Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was quiet except for the hum of the heater and the sound of Chan’s breathing. Hyunjin watched the rise and fall of his chest, slowing down as his breaths finally evened out. He was halfway lying down, curled against Hyunjin’s side with his arms and legs tucked in close to his body.</p><p>“Do you feel okay?” Hyunjin asked. He had an arm around Chan, reaching around to hold one of his wrists carefully. He stroked over the skin where it was reddened slightly by the friction of the silk tie. A few seconds passed before Chan nodded, cheek rubbing against Hyunjin’s chest where his head was resting. His hair had been carefully straightened for their schedule earlier, but it was thoroughly ruffled now, the little baby hairs curling at the edges where his sweat dampened them.</p><p>It was almost strange how quiet it was like this, peaceful. It was rarely this calm in their dorms, but with the thick walls and doors of the hotel room and heavy curtains pulled over the window, everything felt still. Hyunjin could tell from Chan’s breathing that he was right on the verge of sleep, and it hurt to have to pull him away from it, but there were still tear tracks drying on Chan’s face and sweat cooling over their bodies.</p><p>“Channie hyung? Let’s get up, yeah? You’ll feel better if you eat something and get cleaned up before you fall asleep,” Hyunjin didn’t wait for an answer before he started moving him more upright. Chan went easily, but made a whining sound in protest when Hyunjin got up from the bed. <em>Cute</em>. “I’m just getting you a snack, baby, don’t worry,” he reassured, carding a hand through his mussed hair. He moved closer to kiss Chan’s cheek, right where the dimple would show if he were to smile. </p><p>Hyunjin knew there was bound to be a stash of protein bars in Chan’s bag, and he searched through the pockets until he found three of them, tangled with his phone charger and hidden behind one of the notebooks that he carried around to write lyrics in. Hyunjin also retrieved a bar of chocolate from his own bag. He’d bought it the other day for just this reason. </p><p>Chan had slumped back down again and was lying still when he returned, lips set in a soft pout and cheek squished against the pillow. His eyes were closed, but they blinked open easily when Hyunjin’s weight settled on the bed next to him. He leaned against the headboard and reached for Chan, hands on his shoulders to help him sit up. Chan settled halfway on his lap, turned sideways with his head tucked in the crook of Hyunjin’s neck. He seemed happy to take bites of the protein bar, chewing slowly and making soft humming noises in appreciation. Hyunjin never cared for the artificial taste of those things, but Chan always seemed to like them. (Of course, he’d probably eat whatever was put in front of him). When he was done, Hyunjin got him to take several sips of water from the glass he’d placed on the nightstand earlier, holding Chan’s fingers around the cup when the condensation almost made it slip from his hands. </p><p>Chan got squirmy after that, huffing and wriggling until he was comfortably lying on his side, his head in Hyunjin’s lap. It was a gentle cue that he wanted his hair played with, and Hyunjin obliged easily. Chan loved when he stroked his hair, especially after a night like this. Hyunjin combed his fingers through the older boy’s hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp, and watched a wave of goosebumps crop up along Chan’s skin at the motion. His body was warm, pressed close against Hyunjin, but his mind was still faraway.</p><p>Hyunjin let him settle down for a few minutes before he opened the bar of chocolate. “Do you want some, baby?” He asked, keeping his voice soft and rubbing Chan’s arm gently. He nodded, eager, and Hyunjin smiled down at him. Chan mirrored the smile, his expression a little faraway like he didn’t even realize he was mimicking it. Hyunjin broke off little squares to feed to him, and Chan’s kiss-swollen lips brushed against his fingertips each time. He was looking up at Hyunjin almost shyly, face flushed and eyes glazed over. </p><p>“How are you feeling, Channie?” Hyunjin asked, breaking off another piece of chocolate. “You alright?”</p><p>Chan nodded. He didn’t say anything, just opened his mouth to accept another bite. Hyunjin fed him, brushing his hair off of his forehead with his other hand. He never tried to rush this part, letting Chan take his time to clear his head and find his words again. It had scared him the first time, when Chan had let go like this, and he had just been <em>gone</em>. Hyunjin had almost panicked, feeling like it was took much responsibility, but he’d forced himself to stay calm, doing everything he could to project that sense of calm to the other boy. Chan was sensitive when he was like this, and Hyunjin being visibly upset would only distress him. It had been about an hour before he had started talking again, and another hour before the fog in his mind faded, leaving him flustered and embarrassed. Hyunjin had needed to reassure over and over him that it was okay, that there was nothing wrong with what they were doing, nothing wrong with him. Chan was nervous and avoidant for a while, but it didn’t last long, and the more time passed the more he settled into the dynamic they’d created. </p><p>It had taken a while to get Chan to believe that it was okay, even before the first time they’d done anything. He’d had such a hard time letting go. He couldn’t help but resist submitting, even though in the back of his mind he wanted it so bad. It had made that first time all the more intense, when he finally gave in and let it wash over him—let Hyunjin completely take over. They hadn’t done anything too intense, they never did. Chan didn’t usually like anything too rough. Just the act of submitting made him feel so vulnerable already, he didn’t want anything more than light restraints and some hair pulling. </p><p>He liked being treated like something precious. He confessed it to Hyunjin rather early on, stammering and rubbing the back of his neck nervously, that he liked to be treated gently. He wanted to be controlled, dominated, but cared for as well. </p><p>Hyunjin wanted so much for him to feel that way—Chan deserved to feel precious and treasured. Their leader, who had so much pressure on him, who couldn’t help but care too much and who always tried to bear the burdens of the group; Hyunjin needed to feel like he could do something to help Chan. Sometimes it didn’t seem like it was enough to make up for everything the older boy had done for him, but at times when he had a content Chan curled in his lap, completely blissed out and smiling dazedly, Hyunjin was <em>so </em>glad he could do this for his hyung. It made him feel wanted, needed, and it gave Chan the relief he craved.</p><p>He was always good. Chan wanted to be obedient, to follow Hyunjin’s every instruction. It made Hyunjin feel a little dizzy sometimes from the power he had over Chan in those moments, knowing that the older boy would do exactly as he asked, wanting so badly to please him. He wanted to hear the praise; said that it made him feel good about himself. Chan was rarely insecure, but the atmosphere was so different in those moments, and he needed the gentle confirmations that he was doing alright and that Hyunjin would take care of him. When it really came down to it though, Hyunjin figured that the power really still rested with Chan at the end of the day. He submitted willingly, because Hyunjin had given him reason to trust.</p><p> His train of though was broken when Chan made a sound, a garbled, “Jinnie.”</p><p>“Hm?” Hyunjin went back to stroking his hair, realizing his hand had gone still. Chan opened his mouth for another piece of chocolate, and Hyunjin fed him more, smiling fondly when Chan kissed his fingertips. He kept up the gentle motion of his fingers sliding through Chan’s hair for a while, even though it was still damp with sweat. If he kept it up too much longer, though, Chan would fall asleep, and Hyunjin knew he wouldn’t have the heart to wake him after that. “Alright, honey, I think it’s time for a shower,” Hyunjin suggested as he set the chocolate aside. Once again, Chan went easily, always so obedient, standing on shaky legs and shuffling behind Hyunjin into the bathroom. He held his hand tightly the whole time, warm and steady.</p><p>Hyunjin started the shower and let it run until the water was warm before getting in. The shower was tiled and luxurious, a contrast to their dorm with its weak water pressure and cramped space. Hyunjin turned the temperature up almost as hot as he could stand. Chan usually showered last out of all of them, after the members had gone to sleep, and despite their efforts to be quick, the hot water was mostly used up by that point. Chan sighed when Hyunjin wrapped an arm around his lower back and nudged him under the warm spray.</p><p>Chan nuzzled at his cheek, seeking, until Hyunjin pulled him into a slow kiss. He kissed back, a little clumsy, open-mouthed and eager. The soft noise Chan made in his throat was halfway muffled under the rush of the shower, and Hyunjin couldn’t help but pull him a little closer, breaking away to mouth over his jaw to the hollow under his ear. Chan’s body was relaxed against his chest, weight pressing into Hyunjin. His wet hair felt cold on Hyunjin’s neck when his head lolled forward to rest on his shoulder. He moaned quietly, barely audible, and Hyunjin pressed him even closer, arm secure around Chan’s waist. </p><p>Hyunjin kissed the shell of his ear, his temple, his hair, letting Chan lean against him for a moment, breathing softly. It was cold, with Chan standing in the hot water, and Hyunjin shivered from the droplets cooling against his skin, even with the solid, warm body pressed against his own. After a few more seconds he shifted them around gently, maneuvering to place himself under the stream of water while he reached for the body wash. Chan blinked up at him, eyes a little sleepy. He was curling in on himself slightly, not happy with being in the cold. Hyunjin stayed where he was for another minute to wash his body before he resigned himself to the cold. Then he shifted again, guiding Chan back under the warm shower. He had to tilt his head out of the water to massage the shampoo in, but Chan only let out a contented sigh at the feeling of fingers massaging his scalp. His hair was softer now that the bleached ends had grown out, slipping through Hyunjin’s fingers easily. He loved the darker hair on Chan, the way it contrasted with his skin and emphasized his handsome features. He was careful to tip the older boy’s head back when he rinsed out the shampoo, cradling the back of his neck and keeping the suds out of his eyes. He followed with their conditioner, the bergamot scented one that Chan liked. He always packed it in little travel-sized bottles when they were on tour.</p><p>His eyes stayed closed until Hyunjin spoke, just enjoying the gentle hands in his hair, his own curled into loose fists and resting on Hyunjin’s chest. “Alright Channie, let me just wash my hair and then we’re almost done, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” he mumbled, shuffling a little and watching with sleepy eyes while Hyunjin finished with his own hair. He did the conditioner quickly as well, rinsing it out and pushing his hair back off of his forehead.</p><p>When they got out of the shower, Chan’s gaze was focused on him, but he still seemed a little hazy, lips parted and water dripping down his exposed skin. Hyunjin patted him dry, tossing the towel over his head and fluffing his hair. Chan laughed a little under the towel, squirming until his head peeked out. His dimple was showing, and Hyunjin laughed too, tugging him in with the towel to kiss him. Chan squirmed again, still giggling. His hair was already curling against his forehead and at his temples when Hyunjin tossed the towel aside.</p><p>“You’re the sweetest, you know that hyung?” Hyunjin said, smiling. His heart felt a little funny when Chan laughed like that, all breathy and lighthearted, his eyes almost closing completely. Hyunjin always mirrored the expression without realizing it, his ears feeling hot when he noticed how big how own smile was.</p><p>“Mm,” Chan hummed, dropping his forehead onto Hyunjin’s shoulder and swaying a little, “‘m sweet?”</p><p>“Yeah, my sweet boy,” Hyunjin said into his hair, squeezing his hyung in his arms for a few seconds before releasing. Chan’s little burst of energy faded quickly, and his sleepy expression was back soon after. Hyunjin coaxed him into brushing his teeth and putting on some moisturizer, knowing that Chan hated having dry skin. It took a bit more gentle prodding to get him back into the bedroom, Chan mumbling about wanting to be carried until Hyunjin managed to prop him up against the counter and lift him. Chan was compact but muscular, and Hyunjin huffed at his weight. Chan just nosed at his neck and let out another content sigh, and Hyunjin carried him the short distance to the bed.</p><p>He resisted when Hyunjin pulled away, wrapping his arms and legs tighter. “Baby,” Hyunjin laughed, “I’m just gonna grab some clothes, okay?”</p><p>“Mm,” he hummed in response, loosening his limbs just enough for Hyunjin to wriggle out of his hold.</p><p>“You wanna wear something of mine?” Hyunjin asked, bending down to rummage through his bag. He slid on clean underwear and cotton shorts, looking back at Chan for an answer.</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied. He was rubbing absently at one of his wrists, probably a little sore from the restraints rubbing over the joint. Hyunjin would have to be more careful next time to make sure it wasn’t hurting him. </p><p>“Arms up, Channie,” he said as he returned with a soft white t-shirt, sliding it over Chan’s head and guiding his arms through. He ruffled the soft curls that emerged, and leaned in to kiss Chan’s forehead. The shirt was big even on Hyunjin, and Chan looked so small in it, loose fabric hiding his muscular frame. His skin was golden in the glow from the lamp, lips soft from his chapstick and still slightly swollen from earlier.</p><p>Hyunjin traced his thumb across Chan’s lower lip, and the other boy’s mouth parted, warm breath rushing across his knuckles. Chan was looking up at him again, eyes glazed over but never leaving Hyunjin’s face. The devotion, the reverence in his expression made Hyunjin swallow hard. </p><p>Chan looked so soft like this. He was warm and loose-limbed, skin still pink from the shower. The tense line of his shoulders was completely relaxed, and he looked so, so trusting. He trusted Hyunjin to care for him so completely, their leader who always wanted to be responsible, to take care of the younger members, to be strong for everyone. It had taken time to get to this point, where he felt like he was allowed to give in, let Hyunjin take care of him for a change. As much as Hyunjin enjoyed the sex, sometimes he felt that he loved this part even more—the time afterwards when Chan just let himself be cared for with gentle words and touches.</p><p>“So good today, baby, you were so good for me,” Chan’s chest was rising and falling evenly, and he turned his face into Hyunjin’s hand until Hyunjin cupped his cheek and smoothed a thumb over the honey skin.</p><p>“Thank you Jinnie,” he whispered, “always.”</p><p>“Anything for you, angel,” Hyunjin smiled down at him, enjoying the way Chan’s shoulders hunched a little, curling in on himself shyly at the pet name. Chan loved endearments like that. No matter how many times Hyunjin called him <em>angel </em>or <em>baby </em>or <em>sweetheart</em>, he got a reaction. “Aren’t you tired, baby? Do you wanna lie down?”</p><p>“Mm, tired,” he agreed, letting Hyunjin maneuver him around to pull back the covers and lay beside him. He arranged the heavy comforter over them and pulled Chan in close. “Feel good, Jinnie,” Chan mumbled against his collarbone, pressing closer and draping his arm over Hyunjin’s waist. </p><p>“Yeah? I’m glad, I always want you to feel good Channie hyung,” Hyunjin said. He brought a hand up to rub Chan’s back, slipping under the shirt to glide over the smooth expanse of skin. His other arm was trapped under Chan’s head, stretched out across the pillow. </p><p>“Felt good for you too?” Chan’s sentences were always choppy for a while afterwards. <em>Like my brain is just sort of drifting around</em>, as he’d described to Hyunjin before. </p><p>“Yeah, really good” Hyunjin spoke quietly. The sleepiness was settling in for him as well, body relaxed against the soft hotel bed and curled against his hyung’s warmth. “I like that you trust me enough.”</p><p>“‘Course...” he trails off. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You already said it, silly,” Hyunjin reminded him, pressing a kiss into his hair.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Chan said after a long pause, voice heavy and slow. “Feels really good.”</p><p>Hyunjin couldn’t help the huff of laughter that escaped him. Chan must have still been pretty out of it. “Said that already, too,” he whispers. “You’re cute like this.”</p><p>“I like that,” he said softly. “When you say stuff like that,” Chan’s voice was muffled against Hyunjin’s skin, barely audible. He kissed the hollow of Hyunjin’s neck, and his eyelashes were the barest whisper against his skin when he moved his head so it was tucked in even closer. </p><p>“I know, sweetheart. Sleep now, okay?”</p><p>“‘Kay.”</p><p>“So good, angel,” Hyunjin whispered, and kept rubbing his back until Chan’s breathing evened out all the way and he was completely limp against his chest. His hair tickled Hyunjin’s ear, smelling faintly of bergamot, and he felt warm and real and Hyunjin had to fight back the wave of emotion that came over him. </p><p>He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent. He fell asleep soon after, arm tingling where it was still stretched out to cradle Chan’s head.</p><p>-</p><p>Chan was out like a light when Hyunjin woke up the next morning. The older boy’s usual lack of sleep took a toll on his body, and he tended to crash hard when the opportunity presented itself. It was almost 9, and they needed to meet the others downstairs by 9:30. Hyunjin waited a long as he could, and was just moments away from waking Chan up when his hyung shifted against the sheets, blinking awake and frowning at the light coming in through the gap in the curtains. His eyes were puffy from sleep and he took some time to wake up before he sat up and threw the covers off.</p><p>“What time is it?” He asked, rubbing his hands over his face. His voice was hoarse.</p><p>“A little after 9,” Hyunjin replied. Chan nodded, rubbed his eyes some more, sighed, and got up with a huff.</p><p>They got ready quickly. Chan was much more lively after splashing his face with water and opening the blinds all the way. He was always a little disgruntled after waking up, but he overall seemed well-rested, a full 8 hours of sleep doing wonders. He came up behind Hyunjin while he was brushing his teeth, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist and pressing his face into his back, right between his shoulderblades. Hyunjin finished brushing before he turned to return the hug.</p><p>They only had ten minutes left, and then it was off to their next schedule—an interview recording, then soundcheck before the concert tonight. “Thank you for everything last night Hyunjin, really,” Chan said. He moved away to fix his messy hair, making eye contact with him in the mirror. Hyunjin just smiled.</p><p>“Of course, hyung. You don’t need to thank me.”</p><p>Then someone was knocking on the door, and they could hear Jisung’s voice faintly out in the hallway. He seemed a little awkward when Hyunjin answered the door, almost relieved to see that they were both fully clothed. The other members knew there was something going on between Chan and Hyunjin, but no one was really sure what it was. They didn’t pry, and Hyunjin was thankful, knowing that even with the members, Chan was shy about it.</p><p>“We have to be downstairs in a few minutes,” Jisung reminded Hyunjin, backpack slung over one shoulder. </p><p>“We’ll be there soon, don’t worry,” Chan called out from inside, getting the last of his things together. Hyunjin finished getting dressed quickly and rushed to repack his bag. He had let them stay in bed a little longer than he should have, but it had been worth it. </p><p>“Hyunjin-ah, hurry, it’s time to go,” Chan said, grabbing his headphones and wallet and stuffing them into his backpack. Hyunjin hid his smile while he pushed his feet into his shoes, and Chan held the door open, reaching up to pat the top of his head as Hyunjin walked past him into the hallway.</p><p>Until the next time, it was back to business as usual.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I don't exactly know where/when this is set, I just let it happen. Also I don't know where this pairing came from, but I think I kinda like it lol. Scream at me in the comments if you enjoyed this I guess??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>